Blooperations
by SkyHighDisco-new
Summary: Well... the title says it all: Fan-made bloopers to accompany grayorca's "ITerations", and if you've seen 'Pennywise and the Losers Club', you had to have seen that one as well. If you haven't - what the heck are you waiting for? Go get there!
1. Part 1

***distinctive background music of Rossini's** _ **La Gazza Ladra**_ **overture***

.

A shot offers Jackson Robert Scott sitting in the grass, fiddling with the clown's faded shoelace, corners of his lips pent-up against the obvious urge to break into a laugh, and the choked laughing behind the camera isn't helping at all. At the same time, an acorn is tossed from behind the shot, missing his temple by half a millimeter, only succeeding at harmlessly ruffling his hair, but succeeding very much into making him lift his head and grin. „Really? You missed this forehead?"

At the same time, the voice of Finn Wolfhard, respectively, can be heard from the direction Jackson is referring to. „I'd aim at another forehead I couldn't miss if I tried, but I can't."

Next to Jackson, Bill Skarsgård looks up from the blank folded paper he was aimlessly fiddling with and twists his face into the best impression of a crying emoji, therefore succeeding at further cracking the little boy up.

The next three entries are with the same result, each little bullet practically dodging the target from absurd angles, even as it is obvious Finn isn't the one tossing them since he's busy laughing with the others. Finally, when the little torpedo is cast with satisfying, below harmful force, Jackson suffers a hit, but doesn't satisfy the critics and bursts out laughing after a funny-sounding 'ow'.

The second score doesn't change the result much, except the kid decides to grip the sore spot this time.

Jackson has the bright idea to give up and duck the third, leaning over and burying his head in Bill's costume, and nobody of the laughing crew knows if the silent laughter that is shaking his shoulders as well is of desperation or chronic glee. A white, gloved hand comes around his back to pat him comfortably, but also to muster up his courage. He's gonna need it.

.

* * *

„IKEA", Bill states, pointing with both arms at the pell-mell fortress of furniture like Will Smith pointing at his wife.

From underneath it, Jackson peeks out, on his elbows. „What do you have against IKEA?"

Bill bends down, sarcastically deadpanned look on his face. „Chronologically or alphabetically?"

.

* * *

„Why can we drink a drink but we can't food a food?" Sophia Lillis says, seated on the iron stair, a pensive look directed into the distance, arms barely managing to go all the way around Bill's ridiculously puffy costume.

Without so much as a blink, Bill responds, „Why are shorts called shorts, but pants aren't called longs?"

„Too many birthdays will kill you", Sophia manages to find a steady voice, even as her lips are beginning to curl.

Untouched by the crew starting to crack up in the background, Bill concludes with a nod: „A strip club with no music would be really unsettling."

.

* * *

Jack Dylan Grazer is many things, but the winner of a Witney Houston competition isn't one of them. „AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—" Whatever he thinks he sounds like, it's nothing but like a shrieking donkey who's trying too hard. It looks even more absurd with him perched on the tree trunk, strutting like a chief rooster in the henhouse. Obviously, being outside, positioned high up in the tree, means you have to be louder in everything.

Thankfully, it isn't long before the show is interrupted by the lack of air making him cough and ridding him of the said grace.

Among the half-enthusiastic claps, Jeremy Ray Taylor whistles encouragingly from below.

.

* * *

Wyatt Oleff is seen paging through the bird manual, Stan's usual seriousness wrapped securely around his face. To his left, Bill has binoculars pressed into his eyes, surveying a little too intensely around the treeline. Whether stubbornly persistent, or genuinely interested, the gravity that takes hold of him at that moment didn't care. Bill either doesn't acknowledge the bench he was hosting has no backrest, or the magnified world takes over his brain. In either case, once he realizes he's falling, that was it. With one, comical _'thud'_ , without even a yelp, Bill hits the ground, feet taking over his place in the frame. That only is enough to instantly catapult Wyatt into a fit, who lowers his head to the table while his shoulders shake.

„They're _definitely_ out of focus", Bill's feet comment miserably.

.

* * *

„I don't see any problems", says Bill, crawling into the self-made sleeping tent.

And then he bumps his head against something sharp. „There's one", he moans painfully versus Jackson's giggles.

.

* * *

The cat pounces stunningly after the beam of light and it doesn't even stop her to climb up the open door and perch herself there. She doesn't seem to have taken half an effort to do it, too. Her brilliant eyes only seek for the dancing light, which was nowhere to be seen.

The frame zooms out, showing Sophia turning to look at the camera. The expression she wears is above bewildered.

„Jesus Christ it's Jason Bourne."

.

* * *

„Why doesn't anyone talk about Pennywise's shoes?" Finn asks, shoving the said thing into the camera; the brown-white thing adorned an adorable pom-pom on its tip. „I mean... it's so big that you can sit in it", he then proceeds to unceremoniously push his hand _into_ the boot's inside and admires it like a newly conceded glove. "And paddle it down the river."

Somewhere in the back, Bill's voice can be heard perfectly clearly, inexplicably startling Finn so that he ducks with a half-guilty, half-startled expression and disappears out of shot.

„Hey, where's my other shoe?!"

.

* * *

„I never want to work these kids, but I'll get 'em there", Bill has a huge open-mouthed grin on his face, straining to walk forward while he has Chosen Jacobs latched to one of his hands. Him digging his feet into the ground and practically demanding to be pulled along doesn't help at all. Even less helpful is the fact that holding onto Chosen's hips is equally gleeful Jaeden Lieberher. Apparently, he doesn't feel like walking, either. Dust is whirling beneath their feet on the ground next to the quarry while the others watch joyously from aside, and Bill knows that if he had to tag anyone else along with these two dorks, he would no longer be able to move. He's having too much fun with this as it is, anyway.

.

* * *

There are many more line-screwing, ballet-dancing, scene-breaking, face-making, random-singing, tripping-and-falling (intentionally or unintentionally), goofy moments that are enough to be disposed in one-second long shots, but sugar in the end is Andy Muschietti sitting in a chair next to a camera, rubbing his temples, on the edge of exhaustion, the leftovers of a smile still showing an inner emotion that says otherwise.

„I need another coffee."

.


	2. Part 2

„What's a nine-letter word for a total douche?"

Finn thinks about this, tapping a pen repeatedly on his palm. „Skarsgård?"

Chosen's mouth form an 'o' shape and his shoulders hunch forward as he looks around while the BTS cameraman helpelessly chuckles at this frenzy. „Ooh, good thing Bill isn't here."

„Why is it good that Bill isn't here?" a merry painted face appears between them as they are drawn in by two long arms going around each of them, expressions, by comparison, scrunched up like they had a slice of lemon.

.

* * *

 ***** _ **'Blooperations: part 2'**_ **title pops on a black screen, accompanied by the silliest background music in the world***

.

* * *

„Hey, Sophia! I got a six-pack."

„Where?"

Just entering the room, Jeremy lifts a 6-toilet-paper package with a knowing smirk. Sophia stands up and walks out before she can burst out laughing. Jeremy thumbs up the camera with a wink.

And that is how you pick up girls.

.

* * *

Jackson stares up at the shorter clown figure. „Wait a second." He squints. „You're not Tim Curry."

.

* * *

There are funnier things than struggling to pull at empty air at the imaginary spiked pole, but Jaeden doesn't think so. For the fifth time, Andy has to yell 'cut!' when the boy erupts into an uncontrollable fit. His young castmates follow, still unable to get over the absurdities of what they are doing.

„I'm supposed to be in pain here", Bill complains, unable to stop a tired grin as well.

.

* * *

„Not sure. Richie said he split before—"

Wyatt is interrupted mid-sentence by the cluster of arising yells and curses and he turns his curly head to see the entire wooden wall lean over slowly in an almost mocking manner, the cast members dispersing like a startled shoal of fish when it falls and hits the ground with a proud thump. Observing the situation and the murmurs of the assistants and set managers, Wyatt turns around, monotone expression unchanging; Sophia mirrors it and nods once.

„What did I say?"

.

* * *

„America! _Fuck yeah!_ Coming again to save the motherfuckin' day, yeah!"

Finn decides it wasn't loud enough in the forest when he stands up on an elevated rock and decides to practice violent screaming, succeeding in scattering away all the birds. It's a wonder an improvised stash of wood calling itself 'the beaver dam' doesn't collapse down into the blocked river. Fingers in ears do nothing to muffle the noise, Jackson concludes.

„Terrorists, your game is through. 'Cause now you have to answer to Ah-me-ri-ca! _Fuck yeah!_ "

The last verse doesn't match his throat's capacity, so he doubles over in a storm of heavy coughs which sound like they're coming from a hundred-year-old pensioner who didn't smoke cigars during his life, but chimneys. „Beep-beep, Finn", Chosen inputs, seeing his chance. The last thing anyone needs is a sequel to Jack's tree episode...

.

* * *

Sophia never knew doubling forces on a keyboard can be this fun. Thus, why a broad grin never leaves her face as she and Bill tick out the _A je to!_ theme song, her taking over the soprano part, while Bill is getting bored with the basso quarters. There is also the fact that Bill is keen on goofing around to make things interesting and abruptly starts rocking the hell out of the simplest thing a music can contain, making her helpless against giggling. It seemed like no matter what age, men are just going to be equally immature.

"And now for the grand finale", Bill starts hitting maniacal chords like a real Rachmaninoff professional, having to invade her personal space a couple of times. Helpless against him - and his comical looks he would direct at her after each slam or two - she hides her grinning face in her hands, wishing to perish off this Earth.

Alright... maybe not that soon.

.

* * *

„Aaaaand cut."

It is supposed to be a signal, but Bill obviously doesn't think so, and Finn finds himself struggling anew.

„Get the fuck off", his voice is muffled against the suited forearm as he claws to remove the glasses whose lense depth makes his head spin, feeling on the breach of suffocation in the merciless coils of his older colleague. „Bill!"

An over-exaggerated snore is all that is given in return, but when Finn doesn't give up at his futile attempts to free himself, he gets a friendly (painful!) noogie on his priorly-messed-up mop of hair.

„ _Bill!_ "

.

* * *

„Oh for fuck's sake, you can fixate on anything! Last time it was the Jesus face splatted on the backside of your pancake- - no that's not how it goes..."

 _*beep*_

„You can fixate on anything! Last time it was Jesus' face in the dirt by your grandma's car. She can't drive and doesn't have a car in the first place so I wonder what the hell I just said."

 _*beep*_

„Last time it was Jesus falling off the cross yelling _'Guys, no! Legs first!'_ "

 _*beep*_

„Last time it was Jesus-"

Jack drifts off and bumps his forehead against the table, wishing improvisation makes as much sense as it is easy to think up. The crew members cackling does little to help.

„Well... you got the word 'Jesus' right", Wyatt notes while Andy grips the bridge of his nose in the background.

.

* * *

„What if I..." Jaeden points his index teasingly towards one of Bill's bent knees. While the sofa's armrest has a decent amount of ground to cover, the Swede in the clown suit doesn't find it comforting.

„You make me fall, I pull you with me", Bill states calmly like he's quoting a mathematical equation.

.

* * *

Winking at the BTS camera, Jack only has one simple thing in mind. He rolls up his sleeves, stoops down and points dramatically at Bill's shoes. _„What are thooooose?!"_

But Bill wasn't going to get memed that easily. So he smiles wickedly down at the boy and his response is three times quieter. „Beter than yooours."

Yes, his response is quieter. But the tumult of 'oohhhs!' it causes by the surrounding onlookers makes Jack faceplant the ground.

„Head. And shoulders, knees and toes, what are those", Jeremy sing-songs.


	3. Part 3

**~~Dangerously fluffy addition in the beginning. Couldn't help myself. Shoot me.~~~**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

„Cheese tits."

„Bawdy giglet."

„Sappy midget."

„Disease-spreading pigeon."

„Nazi spawn."

„Used spit-sucker."

„Stinky nut-hook."

„Alright guys, that's enough, _cut_."

„Hooker-married clotpole."

„Tic-tac-sized penis."

„ _Guys_!"

„Justin Bieber."

„Szondi test candidate!"

Jack finally pauses, breaking into a fresh grin. „...What?" The 'bantering' pair collapses into the coils of laughter with kill-me-expression-wearing Bill still holding at their necks between them.

Then he looks at the unseen crew members behind the lens with a nearly pleading look on his face. „Can I go now?"

While the BTS team chuckles enjoyably, the tall actor is pulled down and gets an apologetic kiss pressed to each of his cheeks from both his costars. The sight is almost adorable.

Until Finn pulls away with a scrunched up face and spits at the bitter taste of the makeup paint. „Note to self", he coughs dramatically while Jack keeps clinging to Bill's ruffled neck, preventing him from straightening back up. "Never doing _that_ again."

.

* * *

.

„ _Jag vill... ta din n_ _ä_ _sa_ ", Bill sing-songs, all but cooing as he pinches at Jackson's nose and withdraws his hand rapidly, expression turning shocked while Jackson giggles heartfully, and the fact that he doesn't understand a thing his tall costar is saying doesn't seem to bother him in the least. On the contrary.

„ _Oj, d_ _å_ _!_ " Bill cries, holding up his thumb hooked between an index and the middle finger, allowing the tip to peek outside. The seven-year-old giggles again like he wasn't seven, but three, and is it because he's bored out of his mind or is Swedish just funny to him, no one knows. Bill leans back down, touching the boy's forehead with his own, a broad grin adorning his clowned-up face. „ _Jag fick din n_ _ä_ _sa_!"

Watching his young stars killing time on the bed while preparing cameras for an angle, Andy wants to snap the sight, while Bill keeps babbling in Swedish in a tone that a fun uncle might reserve for a toddler, but Jackson doesn't pay it any mind at this instance.

But no.

That wouldn't be fair to them.

Because there is something in a way Bill wiggles his gloved fingers over the boy's pj's-clad chest, making him cackle, and the way Jackson gently grips their clown's temples, which could be felt only in that moment, and which separated the two of them in their own, special sphere, oblivious to the doings of the outside world.

„ _Ge oss en kyss?_ " Bill inquires, red lips pursing. _That_ Jackson _does_ understand, as it nearly sounds the same, and complies without hesitation, tipping his head up to peck him on the pale chin while receiving one on his nose in return.

Yeah, Andy concludes, holding his fingers crossed for the camera settings to go as slow as possible.

Those two deserve their own memory.

.

* * *

.

The Barrens ricochet with the piercing screams of the teen, a bone-chilling sound even in an open air like this, the one that makes every reasonable man's instinct kick into 'flight' mode.

Jeremy has other thoughts. „Keep it down, man!" he cries, fingers pressing against his ears. „What's wrong with you, the cameras aren't even rolling."

Fully made up, Logan Thompson looks up from the ground, trying to not wreck the composition of blood and gore his chest and arms are sporting.

„I'm warming up", he protests, an eyebrow raised comically. „Do you know how exhausting screaming can be?"

.

* * *

.

Andy feels a tug on his sleeve while discussing the next shot with Bill. Both tall men look down at a lanky figure of Jaeden, and Andy had never before seen such a baffled look on his face.

„Is it true?" he asks.

„What?"

„Was Hugo Weaving a finalist for Pennywise?"

Andy takes half a second to recall the specific area of info. „Yes, I believe so?"

In response, Jaeden pats Bill on the puffed up shoulder. „I'm _so_ glad you're here. I mean, good job on _Matrix_ , _Cloud Atlas_ and _V for Vendetta_ , but that guy's scary a.f.!"

As he's walking away, Bill looks back to the camera, a woebegone expression prolonging the lines on his face. „And I'm not?"

His voice is as wobbly as it gets and Andy pats him on the back with a small smile. „Don't worry. We'll send an apology letter to the clown company."

.

* * *

.

Bill stares at an orange furball hanging off his arm, not really feeling the claws or teeth it keeps assaulting the bells with. The cat doesn't even seem to be disturbed by the height it was hanging from. But then again, heights aren't known to be the cats' problem.

Bill looks at the cameraman behind the lens. „Am I going to get arrested for animal abuse?"

.

* * *

.

Chosen blows up his cheeks upon merely smelling the content of the mug with the face of utter disapproval, looking at the yucky substance. „Seriously", the question is directed at the crew. „What _did_ you put in here?"

He gives another experimental sniff, this time minding to be calculated instead of disgusted, looking up into the lens and his face is a perfect match to go with the next sentence: „You ever smelled regret?"

„Watch out, that's the line that usually follows getting drunk", Bill warns from out of frame as Chosen's nose is in the mug again.

„Hold on... is that a _tabasco_?!"

.

* * *

.

„So, you heard from Andy Muschietti lately?" Bill's question, while he's holding Jaeden in his grip, is entirely too exaggerated, like the Swede was trying to imitate one of the _Sex and the City_ characters, prompting his co-stars into a hot gossip session.

„The who?" Sophia plays along, only narrowly missing cutting Jaedens's hair, who had already proclaimed five times what he was going to do to her if the scissors capture a single strand of his hair in five different versions.

„Oh, the director?" Jaeden includes, and his voice is even more comical.

„Yeah, that guy", Bill relates, and already, laughs are beginning to blossom behind the camera.

„Well... he's certainly... _a_ director", says Jaeden casually, minding to move as less as possible in these antics.

„Yeah, but a really nice guy, altogether", Sophia concludes, snipping empty air.

„He could invest a bit more, though", Bill comments, and the kids grin. In the middle of laughing cacophony, a barely audible voice is distinguished.

„Very funny..." says Andy, even as he, too, is snickering.

.

* * *

.

Sometimes the BTS camera will shoot things itself. That is, without a supervisor to attend to it.

Finn Wolfhard was lucky there as he looks up, a broken off book cover with letters _Vedic Mathematics_ unmistakably written on it in one hand, eyes looking around in panic. „It wasn't me, I swear", he mumbled.

Next to him, Wyatt assesses the situation, and, inexplicably needing a moment longer to react, he rips the cover out of Finn's hands and places it on its rightful spot flawlessly, making the book appear, once again, undamaged.

„You don't say things like that, Finn. You do the crime, you run."

And that's exactly what the boys did.

Unaware of the unsupervised camera picking up both fugitives.

.

* * *

.

 **BONUS!**

„Alright, your names?" a random crew member stands before the two accused, a fake police hat on his head and a notepad in his hands.

„Don't tell him, Wyatt."

„Wyatt", the supervisor scribbles it down.

Wyatt scoffs, eyes rolling at his insufferable colleague. „Way to go, Finn..."

His jaw audibly clamps shut at this, with a slow, deadpanned look received from Wolfhard.

The crew member doesn't miss a beat. „Wyatt and Finn."

„Dammit..."


	4. Part 4

**~~~ ...Starring Bill Skarsg** ** **å** rd? Well, suck it up, nimrods. Without Bill, there is no IT. Or ITerations. Or anything.~~~**

. .

.

* * *

„To Narnia!"

Even with suspenders keeping them both as secure as possible against free-climbing on the side of the house, Bill doesn't feel nearly as at ease as Jackson may sound. The kid cackles at the feeling of hanging and gravity pulling, unaware of the weight of responsibility Bill is carrying, on both his own and Jackson's account.

„Oh, you think that's funny? Having a good time back there, buddy?" Bill asks, not giving into the effort of making an eye contact, camera angled from behind him to capture a purely documentary-style shot of a sloth ascending the tree with a baby stranded at its back. „How about _this_? _Huh_?" Bill mockingly jolts twice, pretending to lose his grip on the roof's edge, making the child instinctively tighten its grip and squeal. Bill repeats the action once again for good measure with a mocking _'whoop!'_ at which Jackson breaks into mad giggles. „Bill, stop!" intertwines somewhere in between.

„I don't care which of you two causes the fall, _you're_ the ones paying for hospital beds", Andy, everpresent, cried from down below.

„Well, we better see that it doESn't hApPen, am I right?" Bill turned sideways to his maximum to offer his little friend a wink.

„We can still nick his wallet later", Jackson whispered conspiratorially.

„He usually takes a 15-minute nap after five", Bill notes helpfully.

.

* * *

The shot offers Bill with an expression way too monotone for what his ludicrous character is meant to be experiencing for the scene. In his right hand, he seemingly effortlessly holds Finn Wolfhard hoisted two feet off the ground. Much helpful is the thin suspender crawling from the hook secured with backup belts around the boy's shoulders with a wire coming out from behind and carrying nearly all his weight, so, really, all Bill has to do is hook a finger from underneath his shirt and pretend Pennywise's extraterrestrial strength is holding him up.

Both look ridiculously bored as there is a major discussion going on from behind the camera about how and what is Jack supposed to do without wrecking the fake wound on Jackson's knee. Finn looks like he's gonna fall asleep any second now.

Until he twitches his nose and wiggles it a little. Then his mouth opens and keeps opening and Finn blinks several times as his body prepares for the inevitable. It seemed he belatedly remembered he had hands because the sneeze had already happened. Coming out funny, too. Half nasal sneeze, half discontent noise that sounded like something coming from a goblin-language. Then, after a sniff, his face settles again like nothing happened. Not that anyone behind that lens notices.

But someone besides him does. Turning his head to the boy who was practically at eye-level, Bill's voice comes out unnecessarily soft. „Bless you, my child."

Still, it might be the reason Finn's mood gets a sprinkle bit elevated, as he smiles half-heartedly. „Thanks."

.

* * *

„And I heard you the first ninety thousand nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine lines, blergh, sorry."

 _*beep*_

„And I heard you the first ninety hundred times — no, it wasn't that few."

 _*beep*_

„I heard you the first ninety-nine hundred ninety, nine oh nine, nine, _nine-one-one_!"

 _*beep*_

„And I heard you the first nine nine nine nine nine nine times, is that better?"

By now Sophia is gripping her forehead with one palm, eyes closed against this torturous number to pronounce against helpless cackles from the rest of the space occupied by the BTS crew.

She doesn't see him, but the lens does: behind her, dim while the camera's focus was on the girl, Bill is seated with his back against the bed, long legs sprawled forward. „You know what you're only missing right now? A rostrum, the mustache, a darn good inspiring speech about your country and a few million followers."

„Shut up, Bill."

„ _Sieg Heil_."

.

* * *

Bill has his ways of breaking into character.

Somedays it means making noises, doing antics, freaking the hell out of his co-workers and drooling all over the carpet.

Other times it means smoothing over onto the scene on a tiny pink tricycle wearing shades, casting a single look on the Losers cast and saying; „Get in there, Losers, we're gonna float."

And while the untrained members of the crew can burst out laughing, Jackson included, our Magnificent Seven hold onto the trained amounts of self-control, just because it's in order for _someone_ not to laugh. Whoever is a part of this plan remembers to play _'Hotstepper'_ somewhere in the background.

Chosen is the first to muster up words among the riled up laughter at this absurd scene, a surprising, controlled grip on his voice while Bill freely grins that bucktoothed grin.

„How much did they pay you? How much? Go on, _how much did they pay you, Bill_?!"

.

* * *

Jack loves making videos.

And sometimes they don't make it to the public.

Better so for his poor victims. Like in this case.

„How to pants a normal person", he says to the camera.

Cut to Jack running up behind Andy and pulling his pants down, then dashing away as the director yells something in Argentinian, nearly tripping over and spilling some of the precious coffee. Hopefully, Jack stays hired...

A shot later, Jack's back, selfying a video, unable to stop grinning. „How to pants Pennywise."

Cut again to Jack, this time approaching a well familiar silver-suited target, who suspects nothing. This time, though, he pulls those funny pantaloons upwards like he's been meaning to do it since he first saw the clown's costume. Again, he makes a dash, but Bill's confusion lasts for perhaps half a second before he engages in pursuit, arms spread apart, screeching like a real cosmic demon. They both disappear between the tower of garbage. Now there's another, horror-filled shrill to accompany it, and Jack's volunteered cameraman finally snickers.

.

* * *

In busy circumstances like these, the gym isn't an option.

So Bill decides to make his own.

„Are you tired yet?" Jackson asks, sitting cross-legged on Bill's back moving up and down with Bill's movements. The older actor lacks the top of the costume, so his biceps bulk with every push-up.

„Nope", he grunts, breaths stranded through his nose.

Jackson's brow falls into a frown and his blows up his cheeks. „But it's been ten minutes..."

.

* * *

To an actor, sleep is like a coin lost in the middle of the street.

You nick it whenever you have the opportunity.

Andy is all familiar with it, which is why he chooses to tolerantly behold the sight for a while. Heck, he would've joined them, but the director's job is anything but not constantly busy, even in the circumstances like these.

Still, it's fun to observe them take a sun-basking nap, lulled in by fatigue, the wind caressing the grass and the birdsong.

The fishing poles are stuck in the ground on the shore, while their owners managed to sneak off to the sleeping pair between the takes.

Bill is, for the lack of a better expression, occupied. With Jackson cradled across his broad chest and stomach, his one large arm is resting on the kid's small, sleeping form. The other one is wound around Jeremy and Jack; the two boys are huddled closely against the off-white suit, with Jeremy in the crook of Bill's arm and Jack pressing into his side. Their expressions were too serene to be disturbed.

Chosen took over the other side, throwing one folded arm over the puffed shoulder, looking all like he was too mindful to get too close when he had just laid down and now sleep was doing it for him; his head is resting on the edge of the ruffles, sparing his ear from getting accidentally infested with any sort of bugs. It looks like a train horn couldn't wake him up.

Finn? Trying to be funny even in sleep.

Let's just say Bill's legs are gonna hurt when he wakes up. If he doesn't stir before and rolls the boy sprawled over them off. Even now Finn seems to demonstrate a perfectly content individual from _'Dormeo'_ commercial, as if occupying the most comfortable mattress presented to the world and not replacing the comfy pillow with Bill's feet; like he was propped in the corner of the couch armrest. One of his sneakers is dangerously close to the Swede's groin.

Jackson shifts in his sleep some, a twitch of his brow indicating unpleasantness. With one expert motion, still asleep, or half-asleep, Bill smooths a wide gloved palm down the boy's light brown hair, pausing it again to rest on his back after an instantaneous result; the boy stills again, content expression unchanged.

This time, Andy doesn't even hesitate before snapping a few pictures. „Talk about blackmail... Just wait until Bill's brothers see this."

.

* * *

Sophia holds the smartphone, the strands of her disheveled red hair intertwining with the clown's straight ones as Bill's pale temple and her own are leaned against each other so they'd both have equally good sight of the video. On it, Yundi Li is, in Bill's words, 'mindlessly raping' the piano keys, _staccato_ ing Liszt and Paganini's _''La Campanella''_ , a piece of music that seemed to have been specially composed for the challenge-liking performers to frustrate themselves senseless with those tiny, jumpy notes.

The moment Li hits the final chord and throws his head backward like the piano had formed a fist and launched it from the black and white keys as a counterstrike, Sophia and Bill look over towards Beverly's keyboard and the simple _A je to!_ sheet notes that were the drooling, diapered babies compared to what they just witnessed.

Their temples brush together as they look at each other. Then, after a second's silence:

„Nah", their voices echo simultaneously and keep crawling over each other, mixing together, as if desperately wanting to make up for that silent break.

„Let's just... stick to what we know."

„Let' just—yeah. Let's not try to compare that to anything like this ever again.

„Yeah."

„Yeah."

„Still gotta report that piano rape, though."

„Nah."

„Nah?"

„Nah, the recording's too old."

„Reports have an expiration date?"

„'Fraid so."

„Dang it..."

.

* * *

„I don't know, I hadn't gotten that far", Wyatt is gliding over his lines, face turned upwards towards the looming spruce, eyes squinted against the sun. The chick in his hands had calmed, head peeking out comically from under his thumb, looking like a convict ready for execution.

„I'm pretty sure that's the tree it came from. But where the nest hole is—"

„Oh! One seCond!"

The scene was sure to be wrapped here, but the cameras would always roll a little longer to capture a still, unrushed frame.

Bill feels the need to use it to the fullest.

„Poof!" he mimes the firework explosion with his lanky fingers, a grin stretching across his cheeks. Against the snickers behind the camera, Wyatt takes a moment to turn his head around and observe his goofy colleague.

„Did you just say _'poof'_?" Snickers growing into real laughs, the boy looks at the spectators. „Did he just say _'poof'_?"

„Well, sometimes, you gotTA gIve into tHe charACTer to the fullest, Why-Not."

„... Don't you ever utter a nickname that stupid again.

.

* * *

„ _'Cause we are liiiving in a material world, and I am a material girl~_ "

Finn likes to sing. And isn't afraid to prove it. But when it gets matched with his acting urges, he can create a complete mess-up, what to the amusement of the watchers, what to the anguish of his co-stars.

Much of an example is him standing with arms spread widely before the pile of trash that is Pennywise's tower. „ _You know that we are liiiiiving in a material world_ ", and then turning to point at the said-character-owning Swede. „ _And I am a material girl_."

Bill is _not_ amused.

„ _You_ , Madonna, are supposed to be in pain."

But Finn is already singing the next verse.


End file.
